Random Conversations
by twinguild
Summary: One-Shot. It was just a normal day... with a not-so-normal conversation. "So... waffles or pancakes?" Angel asked, continuing with the completely random, yet totally normal conversation.


**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated _BBRae: The Most Unoriginal Title_! You know how life is, but I wanted to remind you guys that I AM NOT DEAD! This conversation is based on a real conversation I had with my friends after Gym class. Ah Gym class... *zones out in memory***

**Angel: Uh... anyway...**

**Raven: Jazz doesn't own ANYTHING!**

**Angel: Sadly, that includes Teen Titans and *sniff* Dr. Pepper.**

**Raven: But she does own the plotless idea...**

**Angel: AND ME!**

**Me: *snaps into reality* If-in-u-wanna see what and who Angel is and her story, check out my profile under OCs! ENJOY!**

_Random Conversations_

_One-Shot_

"I prefer hair of brown color on boys; however, black color is equally glorious!" Starfire said, participating in the completely random, topic-changing conversation taking place in the common room.

"Eh, I like the flame heads more. Red hair equals Red Hot!" Jinx replied.

Yes, the Teen Titan's girls were in Titans Tower's common room just hanging out, thanking the low crime rate today in all cities. By name they were Bumblebee Jinx, Starfire, Argent, Kole, and, against all odds, Raven.

At first, the conversation was just about training and the cities that they lived in's villains. However, as the conversation carried on, the topics jumped around. It changed from those topics to perfume, then what they liked in a guy, favorite foods and snacks, boys again, favorite drink, boys, what they should get for lunch, and, as of now, their preferred physical appearance in a guy.

So, all in all, a significantly random, yet surprisingly normal conversation between female teenagers.

"Of course you'd like red hair! You're dating the flame-haired speedster, Kid Flash." Bee interjected.

"Exactly!" Jinx replied, laughing with the other girls in response to her comment.

"Well, girlie, I happen to like my Vic just the way he is, too. His blue-grayish eyes and personality is so lovable. Even if I like black haired guys, too." Bee added after the laughter dimmed.

"I like the opposite. Green eyed, blonde-haired boys make my heart flip." Kole said, subtly hinting at her crush, Jericho.

"You know, Kole," Raven remarked, "there just so happens to be a boy that fits that description fairly well. You may know him by the name, I don't know, Jericho I think?" She smirked when Kole's face flushed pink.

"Maybe." She replied in a small voice.

"Oh X'Hal! Is friend Kole doing the crushing on friend Jericho? This is Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, which cause everyone, save for Raven in which a small chuckle escaped, to burst into laughter once Kole's face turned red.

"Raven," Argent started in her New Zealand accent, "you haven't said anything about your preferences on boys anytime we switch to that topic."

The dark sorceress's eyes widened, and she pulled up her hood to hide her face. She had hoped that they wouldn't realize this.

"Yes, friend Raven, why have you not told us of your interest?" Star asked.

"Yeah Rae-Rae," Raven glared at Jinx for the nickname, "why don't ya give us the low down on the hottie in your dreams?"

"Angel hasn't either?" She defended, but her statement sounded like a question by the end.

"Angel's out getting' us our pizza," Bee replied smugly, "and she did tell us."

Raven's eyebrow rose in question, signaling her to continue.

"She said," Bee followed her silent command, "that she had an extreme attraction to the blonde, messy, short haired guys that have blue eyes. She also added that she adored 'em if they were taller than her, and if they didn't care what she was."

"Well, someone studied."

This cause the room to, yet again, burst into laughter.

"But seriously, Rae-Rae," cue Raven glare, "what do you like."

Silently, she weighed her options. The purple-haired sorceress knew that they wouldn't give up, and that running away would do no good. The only thing keeping her from answering was the fact that once they asked that dreadful question, a certain green teenager's picture would show up in her mind.

Finally, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She replied hesitantly under her hood, causing squeals to break the silence that had fallen over the other girls, "Emerald eyed, tousled medium-colored haired guys that are fit but don't have anything to prove like Angel."

Most of the girls smiled knowingly, causing the Azarathian beauty to become worried.

"Did Ravey-Wavey just happen to have described a certain changeling we know by accident... or purposefully?" Jinx asked self-satisfied.

This caused "Ravey-Wavey's" eyes to widen and be thankful for her hood to cover her blush.

Also, the lack of response in a quick enough time caused the room to be filled with squeals, laughs, and teasing remarks until the door opened.

Angel walked in the room holding three pizzas in on hand while the other was filled with a bag of sodas. Her flowing, white skirt reached just above her knees only to be replaced from the knee down with tall, white converse that had black laces. Her shirt was a midriff pure white tee that had sleeves that ended right before the elbows. The words "Your Angel" were written across it in golden, shimmering letters. She was, yet again, wearing her favorite hat even if it was June.

"Pizza Time!" she screamed as she set the pizzas down on the counter along with the sodas, with the exception of the Dr. Pepper which she held in her hand. Grabbing two slices of meat-lover's, two cups, and a slice of cheese, she made her way to the couch to sit near Raven while the others were distracted by the pizza.

She placed the cups on the coffee table along with two plates and the Dr. Pepper. She placed the cheese on the plate on on Raven's side and the meat-lover's on her's, followed by the action of pouring Dr. Pepper into both cups. Yes, Raven's guilty pleasure is Dr. Pepper.

_'One, I knew it, and two, you're welcome.' _She told Raven while leaning back into the couch with her cup in one hand and her pizza slice in the other.

"So... waffles or pancakes?" Angel asked, continuing the completely random, yet totally normal conversation.

**HEY! Really? Which do you like better? Waffles or pancakes? Tell me in the reviews and I'll give you some Dr. Pepper and a cookie.**


End file.
